Double Steal
by steffy2106
Summary: One-shot base of the preview for the season finale of Pitch. The story has the potential to be full length – Let me know in your comments if you want more.


**Author Note:**

One-shot base of the preview for the season finale of Pitch. The story has the potential to be full length – Let me know in your comments if you want more. Also English is not my first language so please be indulgent.

Steffy2106

 **Double Steal.**

"She is not supposed to be up there. Things – Things are not right – She ain't right." Mike grumbled rubbing his beard as Ginny took her spot on the pitching mount.

Blip shook his head. "What are you now? Her shrink? Since when do you know how she feels? You don't seem to even be friends anymore."

Mike grunted dismissively, squinting at the blaring sun as Livan Duarte crouched, taking his catcher place. Since the almost kiss, things have been different between them. They were tensed and distant and for the past five days he didn't call her – He missed her even more at night when he was restless and reached for his phone – Just one call would make it all better, just hearing her laugh but he was not allowed to do this anymore, not after he realized how he felt, not after the almost kiss revealed she might feel the same.

He extended his leg wincing as the pain from his knee shot up his leg. He watched as Duarte signalled a pitch to which Ginny shook her head negatively. "Don't ask her for a Two-seam! She is not in the right state of mind for it! It should be me there!" he shouted in frustration

"You are not her father and you are not her _man_." Blip pressed the word.

Mike winced at the word, maybe he wasn't as smooth as he thought we was. He looked away from Ginny and his eyes fell on Noah cheering on Ginny from the side on the pitch. Mike glared – Ginny couldn't like him! Where was his beard? Ginny loved the beard. She couldn't like them both, they were too different, too—

Shouting from the pitch brought him back to the game. He was not sure what had happened but Livan was now fighting with the hitter. Before he had the chance to stand up to break them up he saw Ginny run toward them and everything happened else happened in slow motion.

Ginny reached for Livan's arm but before she could grab him he flew back his arm to punch the hitter. His elbow his Ginny right in the shoulder and as she fell heavily on her side. The look of pure agony on her face took Mike's breath away.

Mike jump of his seat to run toward her but his damn knee made him lose some precious seconds and he didn't manage to be by her side before the medical team arrived.

Mike started to follow the stretcher before being caught by Blip.

"You have to let them work! Mike stop!"

Mike turned around ready to shove Blip away but the look the other man gave him stopped him in his track.

"She doesn't need the drama now."

"She needs me!" Mike pointed in the direction the medical team took.

"You're leaving! A week maybe two, you're leaving. She can't keep relying on you the way she did." Blip kept hold of Mike. "You need to let her go."

Mike understood the double meaning of Blip words but he was too worried to try to deny anything.

Mike found out Ginny was at the UC San Diego Medical Centre and he knew he should have listened to Blip but he couldn't accept to stay away from her.

"Where are you going?" Blip asked with accusation as Mike reached for his car keys.

"Don't ask question you don't want the answer to." Mike replied exciting the room briskly.

Mike walked head down hoping that the white coat he just borrowed would be enough for him to make it to Ginny's room without being stopped. He knew his feelings were now flagrant to Blip and that defying everybody to be with her right now would fuel the suspicion but he couldn't care less. He remembered how it felt the first time he got hurt on the pitch, he remembered how scared he had been and he didn't want Ginny to go through this alone and selfishly he wanted to be the one there for her.

He let out a sigh of relief when he walked into her room, and closed the door behind him.

He looked up to see her sitting on the bed in her hospital gown, staring out of the window. She was pale and with her arm in a sling she looked so frail which made his heart tighten in his chest.

"I can't really say the hospital gown suits you Baker." He barked trying to keep all his worry at bay.

She looked up and once she met his eye he saw her expression morph, the fear and helplessness seemed to shift to something else – Something he couldn't really comprehend – Fondness? Relief? He wasn't sure as he didn't usually inspire these feelings and yet it made him feel good.

"Oh it doesn't uh? I'm sure you're not particularly hot yourself in a hospital gown old man." She joked.

It was a lame attempt, they both knew it but he ought to play the part. "Well, the joke's on you Baker. I have worn this gown many MANY times and let me tell you, this firm butt got me a few phone numbers."

She chuckled, shaking her head. "How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways. What do you think?" He walked toward her. pointing at his white coat. "Would I be a sexy doctor? I'm sure I could be in that Grey's anatomy show." He sat on the chair facing her trying to keep his tone light and his cheerful smile when the only thing he wanted to do was take her in his arms and whisper all the words she needed to hear.

"Whatever you say old man! I guess disillusion comes with old age." She swung her leg and nudged his knee with her foot. She looked down and let out a wary sigh.

"You'll be fine Baker." He knew he had no right to say this– He saw ligament damages break careers before.

"How do you know? I forgot you got your MD." She bit her bottom lip. "I just-" She shook her head and looked away.

"I am a man of many skills." He cleared his throat. "You just what?"

Ginny remained silent, still looking away.

"Baker, look at me." Mike commended using his best captain voice.

Ginny turned to him, her eyes glistering with unshed tears. "I made a mess of everything."

Mike softened, he had never seen her so vulnerable before and the protectiveness he felt took his breath away. _If I could trade place with you I would – in a heartbeat_. But he didn't say that, he could say that. He forced a smile. "Come on we're all hot heads in Baseball, you wanted to defend your catcher and got in the middle of a fight. Was it smart? No, but we would all have done the same – You're 24, you'll be fine Baker."

"I'm not talking about this." She nudged her arm, wincing with pain. "Amelia – She left me and I can't blame her. I was horrible and took Will's side when all he did was –" She shook her head again.

"Have you tried apologizing? I know for a fact that heartfelt apologies can go a long way."

"Oh yea? Is it the old wise man talking?"

He laughed even if the constant mention of their age differences was a little stab in the chest every time. 12 years, 12 year was nothing but sometimes it did feel like everything. "No, it's from a man used to screw everything up. Talk to her, you matter more to her than just another client. She'll understand; we always want to believe family is better than they are. We often refuse to see how shady or selfish they really are. We want to believe they love us more than they want to use us and yet." Painful image of his mother flashed through his mind. "And yet…."

"You've never talked to me about your family."

Mike shrugged rubbing his beard. "You've never really talked to me about Will."

"I want to see the best in him; I didn't want to believe …."

"Good people can do bad things Ginny." Mike stood up and took a couple of steps toward her. "I'm sure he loves you."

"He is all I have." Ginny couldn't stop the lonely tear to escape.

Mike took another step, a forbidden step that took him too close to her. He was now in her space, so close his legs brushed against her knees. He brought a tentative hand up, giving her every opportunity to move away if she wanted to. He rested his hand on her cheek, gently drying her tear which is thumb pad.

Ginny closed her eyes, leaning into his hand and Mike realized that he could sooth her just as well as she could sooth him.

"I'll tell you one day – about my family." And he really wanted to; he never shared anything about his childhood – not even with Rachel. She knew that he was estranged with his mother but she never knew why.

Ginny opened her eye still leaning in his hand. "What will happen if I can't play anymore? What would I have left? Who would I be?"

Mike brought his free hand up hand and removed a stand of her that was in her face. "You are so many things beside a baseball player Ginny – You are strong, beautiful and smart. You have a way to sneak into peoples' heart and destroy their walls without even trying. You made me want to become a better man."

Ginny opened her mouth but whatever she was about to say was interrupted by the two physicians entering the room.

"Could we please have a work with Miss Baker?" Asked the older doctor opening Ginny's file.

Mike nodded and reluctantly turned to leave when she grabbed his hand and just this simple innocent touch had the power to bring him to his knees. When did she get this power over him? When did he become so helpless, like the little boy he once was – the little boy he promised he would never be again.

"Stay" she whispered, her voice cracking ever so slightly. "Stay with me."

He looked down at their intertwined hands and realized that she was as raw and open as he was. She was just as terrified and yet. He tightened his grip on her hand. "Always." He looked up, meeting her trustful stare. "Always." He repeated his voice wavering with emotion.

 **Note: Did you like this one shot? Would you like more? Let me know in your comment!**


End file.
